Watchlings and Viziors
I'm not really sure how to preface this post, so I'll just start. The Watchling The Watchling is a Nether mob. It, as you may expect, appears to be an eyeball with a black iris, blood-red pupil, and a larger outer edge (normally the white of the eyes) that pulsates between orange and red and yellow, etc. It doesn't make any sound, and has a couple of unique abilities/quirks. Vision First of all, the Watchling doesn't have that good of vision for a mob consisting entirely of an eyeball. Instead of the typical circular range around the mob, the Watchling has a long, (possibly 50-60 blocks or more? Larger than a zombie, which has 40 block view, but pretty good considering it's an eyeball) cone-like vision. The catch: the vision is on a 2D plane, more specifically vertically, like the y axis. This view range is represented by a visual effect representing the vision, making this mob's weakness it's ability to have it's sight seen-if that even makes sense. Movement The Watchling floats around the Nether, often dashing from place to place. It has an erratic, chaotic way of movement, except in the case of it scanning for the player and attacking, to be evasive while damaging the player. One strange power of the Watchling is its ability to fly into lava and immediately fly back out from another pool, in a form of teleportation. Attacks and What Happens when it Notices You Edit:As per request by /u/Vlakk, the Watchling could also agro nearby Zombie Pigmen and search the Nether for intruding players. The Watchling has three very similar attacks: # The Watchling sends a concentrated stream of fire the blows the player back, does damage, and lights the player on fire. This is foreshadowed by the Watchling pulsing red 1 time. # The Watchling does the same attack, except it spreads out into a large fiery burst that engulfs all of the surrounding area in flames. This is a powerful area of effect attack. This is signaled by the Watchling pulsing red 2 times. # Finally, the Watchling can send out a stream of fire that quickly spreads out into a large area of effect. It does high damage towards the beginning, but lower damage as it ends. It deals fire damage, but does not blow the player back. When the Watchling notices you, its view range expands into a 3D cone, like most video games do view systems. Finally, additional behaviors *Watchlings have a rare Overworld variant that has the same abilities, but deal no fire damage (but deal higher damage), can move faster, and have larger view ranges. These are called Searchlights, for their similar appearance, but with sky blue coloring and a large glowing pupil. As an Easter Egg, on Halloween Ghasts have a chance to dress as Watchlings, and Watchlings have a chance to dress as Ghasts. This is kind of to humanize two of what could be some of the most *eyeconic (puns, yay!) flying mobs in the game, and possibly make the player feel bad for murdering two creatures that are fans of eachother. *Watchlings and Searchlights also have a chance to explode upon death, not destroying any possible drops, but damaging any nearby players that contributed to their death. Mob Number Two:The Vizior The Vizior is a new Illager mob. Like both the other Illagers, he looks like a villager, but is not. First of all, it has no eyes, just empty sockets, and it never sheaths its arms in its robes. Secondly, it's robes are black with red accents. Thirdly, it has very thin eyebrows in comparison to the Vindicator and Evoker. Finally, it has chains running down its arms connecting it two two Searchlights floating above its shoulders, and then the chains wrap around its arms to permanently attach what look like two broken and jagged iron swords to its hands. Notable Differences to Other Mobs The Vizior has a very noticeable difference; they don't have eyes, meaning they don't have sight. So how do they sense the player? Well, instead of their own sight, they have two things going for them; the Searchlights rotate and use their view range to locate the player for their Vizior master. Secondly, the Vizior has its own large circle of "hearing." Hearing? But mobs can't hear. That's silly, and could never work. But yes, it could work. Basically, in this circle of hearing, sound events in the area alert the Vizior to something's presence, be it a sheep or a player. When they apprehend the sound, they make a low grunt. If the entity (specifically other Illagers, and rarely Villagers, acting as if they know the secret code so they can survive) responds with a similar grunt, then they are fine. Only the Illagers and rare instances of "smart" villagers can do this grunt. If it doesn't respond to that, then they a) destroy the threat, or b) run like they've never run before if they hear a trap like TNT or something. How Viziors Respond to Different Sounds Footsteps-immediately knows it's an Illager or Player (not technically knowing if it's a villager). Does the grunt, and if there is no response, they immediately will attack entities attached to footstep noises that come from humanoids. TNT-Runs. Wood Creaking (semi-rare occurrence while sneaking)-Attacks, as Illagers wouldn't be nervous around their kin Jukebox (as an Easter Egg)-will dance to the beat. Other noises would be reacted to as expected. Also, note that if the noise is detected by the Searchlights, then there is no need for investigation;they just trust their "pets." Attacks and Movement The Vizior walks around slowly when idle. However, when a player has been confirmed in the area, they sprint towards them, leap towards them, etc. in an effort to get there as fast as possible. Will occasionally stand still to listen/let the Searchlights scan the area if they lose the target. The Vizior also has three attacks; # The Vizior will thrust its broken blades at the player to deal damage. This deals a fair amount of knockback and damage, and gives the player Slowness 1. 2.The Vizior knocks the player to the ground, continuously thrusting its blades at the player. To get it off, you have to hold right click using a sword or shield to push it away and eventually thrust it far away, giving you a chance to escape. Beware; this attack deals high durability damage along with its already fairly high attack speed and medium damage. # Finally, the Vizior will make an attempt to slash with its blades, making it so that you get Slowness I and the continuous attack takes down shields much like axes, and makes weapon cooldowns take longer as if struggling to fight against its force. Note:The Searchlights can still attack, even though their main purpose is to help the Vizior. Additional Abilities, Tricks for Fighting, and Behaviors *Remember-Even if you defeat the Vizior, the Searchlights will just be able to detach from their chains and attack. Be sure you are ready to take them on. Additionally, you can attack the chain with a pick and detach them, although they can still relay slightly less reliable information to their master. *While both Searchlights are still attached, they can use magical capabilities via transmitting power betwixt themselves to form a temporary force field around them, the chain, and the Vizior. *Viziors have another special ability; They can scratch with their broken swords to break blocks. Of course, for block such as stone bricks, it will definitely take a while, but for things like wooden planks, it doesn't take too long. Beware of the Vizior! *Although Viziors spawn in Woodland Mansions, they can also spawn in two other places-rarely across variants of forests and plains, and fairly commonly in new Abandoned Mansions, which are like Woodland Mansions but broken down and rotting, perhaps with new loot? Story tells of the Viziors not seeing the death of the mansion, with the other Illagers leaving them to rot. A few died, but others have made a lifestyle in the mansion. *Viziors, when attached to their Searchlight companions, can float short distances, giving the illusion of flight. *Finally, Searchlights have a small chance to go wild after the player for short amounts of time, going completely crazy and moving at high speeds, dragging the Vizior along behind them. Category:Sendineis Category:Mob Category:Reaper